dcuofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackabyss
'Background' Roger Brown was a kid who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Roger was 6 years old when he ran into his friends house and saw his friends parents were murdered and then saw his friend covered in blood in the dark room. Roger that saw a tall muscular man standing behind him with a hand gun in his left hand. The guy bent down next to the kid and said "I killed these people, yes me. I killed them in front of this kid right here and now." He then shot the kid in the head killing him instantly. "Now I've killed him in front of you kid and just your going to take the fall." He then punched Roger knocking him out instantly. Roger woke up with the gun in his hand and blood on his clothes. Then the police had arrived and the man gone. Roger went to a kids correctional facility for 8 years and got out on good behavior which was the opposite of what really had. Roger grew up training for his leaving. He had tattoos covering his upper body and having grew his hair out to look more savage. He found out his parents had murdered about 2 moths before he left the facility by an unidentified murder but had left a note. It said "Roger I know who you are but you don't know me if you want revenge for their killings and your friends parents and your friend meet at the alley behind your parents house some alone and bring a weapon if you want. When Roger got their he saw the same tall man. It was night time so he couldn't see him clearly. The man smiled bring a white shine out of the dark. Roger pulled out a rifle and shot at the man. The man took the hits and laughed walking up to Roger. The bullets bounced off him like they were rubber balls. He then got close to Roger and grabbed the gun. He then crushed the barrel of the rifle and then threw it out of Roger's hands. The man then vanished int the darkness and then a hand of darkness wrapped around Roger squeezing the life out of him. Then Roger got hit by something. Roger's eyes started glowing red and then the earth started to shake to its very core. Roger broke out of the darkness grasp and then punched the ground shaking the whole alley until the guy stumble out on the road. The guy said "Even with your powers you still can't beat me and the darkness. The guy then was covered in a giant armor of darkness with a sword in hand. They collided with the guy being faster was able to hit Roger in the chest with the sword. The sword broke off his chest and then Roger grabbed his hand and punched him in the face. Roger then ran at him and then saw lightning come off his body. He was super fast and he used it running at full speed and punched the guy in the face with a rock covered fist. Roger then launched a millions madium sized rocks at him then he pulled up a wall for the guy to slam into and then the rocks hit him. The rocks smashed into his body all you could hear was bones breaking and blood splattering. Then guy laughed and vanished again. "Fool, you can't hope to defeat me I live off the darkness so as long as I have darkness I can't die. The two fought on for hours and hours with neither tired. The guy said "Jeez the gods gifted you well superhuman strength, stamina, speed, durability, and earth power. Roger made a rock fist grab him and squeeze him. Then the sun started to some up. Roger said "I've got you right were I want you." Then Roger was teleported to a Braniac ship and broke himself out destroying all in his way bring down the ship by himself. Roger then crashed into the ground from leaping off the ship. Then he decided to make a plan. Roger joined a infamous gang working his way up the ranks. He is now a strong enforecer and is close to meeting the headmaster. If Roger's plan goes well he will have a army of people at his call and the death of that guy is destined. Roger now goes by the name Blackabyss and has mastered how to do combat with a rifle and mastered his powers fully. Roger's is the embodiement of carnage, destruction, anger, pain, and untouchable. Roger is the Blackabyss!!! Category:Characters